TPM
by Maarii
Summary: Quando três mulheres tem seu precioso momento de disturbios excessivos ao mesmo tempo, só restam certas pessoas a sofrerem - Seus Maridos.
1. Janeiro

_Oi gente! Eu aqui numa fic nova! Então, eu tive essa idéia ontem a noite, só pra saber se eu sei fazer comedia, por qe eu tenho outros projetos de fics de comédia... enfim detalhes da Fic, no meu perfil! Espero qe gostem xoxo_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capitulo 1: Choro.**

**Casa da Bella e do Edward**

Edward POV

Eu estava na cozinha esperando a minha Deusa chegar – sim, a minha Deusa é a minha esposa, Bella – quando meus olhos batem no calendário em cima da bancada.

Ou, ou... Inicio do mês! Isso indica...

Escutei o barulho da porta se abrindo e Bella entrando em casa

- oi amor! – ela chegou na cozinha sorridente

Epa! Sorridente?! Tem coisa errada.

- olá! – dei um beijo na sua boca – você ta bem?

- por que, não deveria estar?

- não, não! esquece...

- Edward – ela fechou a cara – o que você está me escondendo?

- nada, meu amor!

- não me chama de amor – Ela começou a chorar – você quer terminar, não é?

- Bella...

- quem é a outra?!

- calma Bella – eu tentei abraçá-la

- não! – ela começou a soluçar – eu acabo de chegar do trabalho e você quer acabar com nosso casamento!

- Bella! não é nada disso meu amor...

- não minta pra mim Edward! – e ela continuava a chorar – me deixa em paz

Ela correu pro nosso quarto e eu fiquei estático.

O que foi que eu fiz?

**Casa da Alice e do Jasper**

Jasper POV

Assistindo seriado com a _minha _Alice, nós dois abraçados no sofá de casa comendo pipoca.

Existia melhor coisa pra fazer num fim de semana? Não

Na melhor parte do seriado, começa o comercial

- Droga...

- o que foi Jasper?

- Odeio comerciais.

- mas esse até que é...

Era um comercial de sabão em pó. Uma mulher correndo com um vestido branco, indo de encontro com um cara também todo de branco, ele a segura no colo, a roda e aparece o nome do sabão em pó.

- Alice o que houve?

Ela estava chorando, odeio quando a minha fadinha chora! Ela era tão perfeita sorrindo, que me doía quando ela chorava

- é lindo...

- o que é lindo?

- o comercial que acabou de passar!

- Alice, comerciais são chatos!

- você é um insensível Jasper!

Ela chorou ainda mais

- mas Alice...

- NÃO! Você fala isso por que nunca fez isso comigo! Você me odeia!

Ela já estava soltando gritinhos de tanto chorar

- Alice...

- Cala a boca! Não fala comigo!

Ela saiu do nosso apartamento, me fazendo ir atrás dela

Foi pro apartamento do lado que era do Edward e da Bella, assim que abriram a porta, ela derrubou o irmão procurando a cunhada

Edward e eu ficamos nos olhando com cara de "eu não fiz nada!"

**Casa da Rosalie e do Emmett**

Emmett POV

Lá, lá, lá! Que vontade de cantar...

Estava entediado, esperando a Rose terminar no banho. Então tive uma idéia brilhante! Vou cozinhar!

Como eu sabia que Rose iria demorar, arrumei toda a mesa, com direito a velas e tudo mais.

Terminei de cozinhar, tirei o avental – adorava cozinhar de avental, me sentia gostoso – pendurei-o no ganchinho-pro-avental e fui esperar Rose.

Ela saiu do banho linda e me olhou assustada sorrindo

- o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou desconfiada

- não posso cozinhar para minha esposa? – levantei uma sobrancelha enquanto puxava a cadeira para ela sentar

- c-claro!

- então – peguei a bandeja – fiz os nossos pratos preferidos

- você não sabe cozinhar...

- é claro que eu sei! Pra você, sanduíche vegetariano – ela riu – e pra mim: X-tudo!

- Noossa! – ela riu mais ainda

Enquanto conversávamos e comíamos, Rosalie parou de sorrir e olhou para o seu prato.

Então começou a chorar, chorar de ficar vermelha

- Rose – segurei em sua mão – o que houve?

- você quer me matar Emm!

- EU?!

- é você!

- o que eu fiz?

- Olha!

Ela apontou pro prato, e chorou ainda mais

- o que?

- O FIO DE CABELO!

- que fio?

Não tinha fio algum! Só um sanduíche meio comido

- Rosalie, não tem fio de cabelo aqui!

- então coma você! – ela empurrou o sanduíche pra mim

- eu não gosto disso! – fiz uma careta

- ta vendo! Você quer me matar! – ela levantou da mesa

- Rose... – eu a segui com o olhar

- eu vou pra casa da Bella! quando eu voltar, não quero mais você aqui!

- Rosalie...

Fui até a porta, tentando segurar seu braço, mas ela conseguiu sair de casa

- cadê a Bella? – ela gritou no corredor

- está lá dentro

Edward – que estava sentado entre a porta de casa e da casa de Jasper – com Jasper ao seu lado, respondeu a ela, que simplesmente abriu a porta e fechou com força

Sentei ao lado deles e coloquei as mãos na cabeça

- essas mulheres vão enlouquecer a gente – disse

- isso não dá certo! As três juntas... – disse Edward

- e quem sofre é a gente... – disse Jasper

Maldita TPM...

* * *

_tãão vendo esse **botãozinho verde diliça** ai em baixo! Clica nele e me diz o qe acharam!_

_**Beeeijos e Borboletas**_


	2. Fevereiro

_Gente obrigada! Eu to adorando escrever essa fic! Nunca pensei qe receberia tantas reviews – pra quem ler amor de verão eu to com a metade do capitulo escrito, só falta a inspiração para terminá-lo – e pra qem lê para sempre e sempre eu ainda tenho qe escrever o capitulo! – gente eu não coloquei o chocolate, por qe ele vai ter um capitulo especial! brigadão gente! Beeeeijão_

_Mari._

**Capitulo 2: Fome**

**Casa da Bella e do Edward**

Edward POV

Fim de semana, Graças a Deus! Poderia curti-lo com a minha Bella, Perfeito!

Deitado na minha cama, com aquela preguicinha de levantar, percebi que não tinha ninguém ao meu lado.

- Edward – Bella sussurrou dando um cutucão em meu braço – Edward – sussurrou de novo, eu não vou levantar – EDWAARD!

- Oi! – a puxei pela cintura e dei um beijo em sua boca – bom dia, princesa!

- bom dia meu anjo! – ela mexeu no meu cabelo – dormiu bem?

- com uma mulher perfeita do meu lado? Sempre

Ela sorriu e me deu outro beijo

- Sabe, hoje a gente bem que podia sair né?

- claro! – beijei sua mão, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa meu celular tocou

Estiquei o braço até a cabeceira peguei o celular, vi quem era e desliguei

- Edward...

- o que?

- por que você não atendeu?

- ninguém importante...

- quem era?

- Tanya

- porque ela te ligaria a essa hora?

- sei lá ela é maluca...

Bella levantou do nada batendo o pé, não entendi a reação

Fui atrás dela e a encontrei tirando um monte de coisas do armário

- Bella... o que você está fazendo?

- nada!

Ela pegou uma caixa de cookies e começou a comer, fui pegar um, mas ela foi rápida - pegou o batedor de carne e deu na minha mão, doeu!

- Aaai...

- o que?

- doeu!

- jura?

- não! to de brincadeira!

comecei a fazer massagem na mão enquanto ela pegava a caixa aberta de cookies e mais uma fechada – e ia pra sala

Fui atrás dela, a encontrei no sofá, comendo

- Bella! você vai comer essas duas caixas de cookies, sozinha?

- vou, qual o problema?

- nada! Mas pra alguém que só come dois cookies por dia, duas caixas é... surpreendente!

- Cala a droga da boca, Edward! – ela me tacou um cookie, mas eu consegui segurá-lo

- qual o seu problema?

- eu to com fome e vou comer!

Ela levantou e foi pra cozinha – não sem antes tirar o cookie da minha mão e comê-lo.

**Casa da Alice e do Jasper**

Jasper POV

- Alice! A Pizza chegou! – gritei assim que fechei a porta

- to indo

minha fadinha veio da cozinha com o katchup na mão, se sentando a mesa – onde eu já estava.

- pediu pizza de que Jazz?

- Calabresa e portuguesa

- hum...

Começamos a comer – numa conversa agradável – até eu perceber o que Alice fazia

- Allie...

- sim?

- não acha que está colocando katchup demais?

- não!

Tinha mais katchup do que pizza no prato dela

- desse jeito você vai passar mal!

- eu não estou bem Jasper! E só o katchup alivia esse mal estar...

Droga! TPM só pode!

- Alice, me dá isso aqui!

Tentei pegar o katchup, mas ela saiu correndo para a sala de estar

- Alice, me devolve isso! Você vai passar mal

A segurei pelas costas – ela batia as pernas no ar – me machucando

- NÃÃO! – ela gritava – Eu to com fome!

Não sei como mas ela conseguiu se soltar de mim

- Alice!

- cala boca Jasper!

- mas Alice

- Eu estou com fome! – ela seguiu até a mesa da cozinha – e se é pro bem dessa casa me deixa comer...

Ela pegou a pizza (eu digo: Pizza Família!) – que estava pela metade – e foi comer sozinha

- nem um pedaço pra mim? – perguntei

- não! a pizza é minha!

- mas você pode engordar

- isso veio no pacote chamado: casamento!

- mas eu to com fome...

- o problema é seu

Nessas noites, quem passava fome era o coitado aqui.

**Casa da Rosalie e do Emmett**

Emmett POV

Cheguei do trabalho, Rosalie já devia ter chegado. Mais um dia cansativo no hospital e só a minha loira pra acalmar meu dia – hoje a noite vai ser boa!

Abri a porta de casa e estranhei – pois sempre que chego Rose está na sala assistindo seriado – a televisão estava desligada

- Rosalie?!

- na cozinha...

- Rose – cheguei na cozinha – tudo bem?

- Tudo sim!

Ela olhava ansiosa pro microondas

- Emm me faz um favor?

- qual?

- vai ao mercado e compra mais dessas delicias pra mim?

Ela apontou pra lixeira – tinha vários pacotes abertos de Hot Pocket – estranhei ainda mais, Rosalie odiava aquilo

- você ta bem Rose?

- to sim!

- você odeia isso!

- odeio nada!

Ela continuava ansiosa pro tempo acabar

- quantos hambúrgueres têm ai dentro?

- quatro

Ela não me olhava, só pro microondas – já estava incomodado com aquilo

- Quatro?! Pra quem odeia carboidratos

- eu não odeio essas delicias!

- Rose, você sempre diz que isso engorda!

- Ta me chamando de gorda?!

Rose me olha mortal – o apitinho do microondas toca – e um hambúrguer super quente é lançado em minha direção

- EMMETT CULLEN VAI BUSCAR MAIS HOT POCKET PRA MIM AGORA! – ela apontou o dedo

O que ela não me pede gritando que eu não faço correndo – ainda mais na T.P.M.

**Respondendo reviews:**

_**Milla Masen Cullen- **__aain qe bom! __Fico muuito feliz! Espero qe goste desse também! Xoxo_

_**Sunshine- **__aain qe bom! Espero qe goste desse! Xoxo_

_**Mari- **__Aaain qe bom! Fico feliz qe tenha gostado! Xoxo_

_**josellyn cullen- **__aaain! Qe bom qe você gostou! Postando maais! Xoxo_

_**star- **__aaain qe bom! Continuando! xoxo_


	3. Março

_Amores desculpa a demora! Mas eu tive um bloqueio legal com essa fic! É sério, foi muuito mal! Adoorei muito todas as reviews, fiquei tãão feliz! Prometo não demorar muito com o próximo, até por que já tenho um esboço! Pra quem lê amor de verão, só falta editar o capitulo, e quem lê para sempre e sempre tenho qe escrever!_

_Xoxo_

_Mari._

_

* * *

  
_

**Carro do Edward**

Edward POV

Assim que sai do hospital, vi uma mensagem no meu celular

"_Dr. Cullen,_

_Assim que sair do hospital, me busque no trabalho_

_Meu carro deu problema, acho que vou ter que comprar_

_Um novo, preciso da sua ajuda! Em outras coisas também_

_Beeijos_

_Sra Cullen"_

Era incrível como aquela mulher conseguia me levar a loucura com uma simples mensagem.

Dirigi o mais rápido que pude até chegar no seu trabalho, pedi ao porteiro que a chamasse – em cinco minutos ela desceu radiante

- boa tarde! – ela me deu um beijo rápido

- ora, ora! Pra quem acabou de sair do trabalho, está muito feliz! – roubei outro beijo

Ela riu

Conversamos um pouco, até que um silencio desconfortante começou a reinar, Bella estava ansiosa pra alguma coisa

- pode falar! – disse

- falar o que? – ela perguntou levantando uma sombracelha

- o que você quer dizer!

- eu não quero dizer nada!

- Bella...

- ta bom! – ela se remexeu no banco – Edward, eu estou percebendo de uns dias pra cá, que nosso relacionamento já não é mais o mesmo!

Mas o que?! Não, não e não! ela não ia pedir pra se separar, não é? Não! ela não pode fazer isso comigo!

- Bella... – tentei me concentrar no transito que estava todo congestionado – o que você quer dizer com isso! – nervoso?! A palavra não chegava aos pés do que eu sentia

- eu...eu – ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos – ah! Edward eu estou me sentindo...Gorda!

Alivio... comecei a rir alto! Bella gorda?! Ta bom!

- por que você está rindo?! – ela estava com raiva

- amor, você não está gorda! – sorri meu sorriso torto

- estou sim Edward! E quero que você me apóie na minha dieta! – fez biquinho igual a Alice

- amor, eu não vou te apoiar numa paranóia sua!

- ta me chamando de paranóica? – mais raiva

- não, minha linda! Só acho que você é a mulher com o corpo mais belo que já vi!

- verdade?! – os olhinhos dela brilhavam

- é sim! – sorrimos

Ela estava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios! Aquele transito me irritava, queria logo chegar em casa, sempre que iria buscar Bella era esse estresse

- quantos corpos de mulher você já viu? – mas o que?!

- o que?

- Edward Cullen, se o meu corpo é o mais bonito que você já viu! Quer dizer que você já viu corpos de várias outras mulheres

- Bella...

- Bella nada! Você era mulherengo antes de me conhecer Edward?

- a musica está afetando o seu humor! – ri da minha piadinha

Estava tocando Womanizer no rádio

- Eu não acredito nisso! – ela virou o rosto

- amor!

- não me chama de amor! – ela começou a chorar

Ela estava chorando?! Não acredito nisso!

- Bella, não chora meu anjo!

- então me apóia na minha dieta? – fez biquinho de novo! Chantagem emocional, era isso?

- tudo bem amor! Eu vou te apoiar! Mas não chora! - passei a mão em seu rosto

Ela sabia muito bem que se ela, Rosalie, minha mãe e principalmente Alice, chorassem eu não resistiria e faria o que elas quisessem

- obrigada! – ela sorriu

Bella, Bella, o que eu não faço por você!

- amor! Vamos comer em algum restaurante?

- eu to com cólica, não quero comer nada pesado!

Sabia! Tantas emoções, só podia ser isso!

- o que você sugere?

- pizzaria! – ela sorriu vitoriosa

- você não está de dieta? – perguntei por impulso

- ta me chamando de gorda?

Eu juro que um dia eu ainda entendo essa mulher!

**Casa da Alice e do Jasper**

Jasper POV

Domingo, fim de tarde, não tem muita coisa pra se fazer! Como moramos perto da praia em Los Angeles – uma boa caminhada nunca era má idéia

Coloquei a coleira no Thor – nosso cachorro – e fui chamar Alice, que estava no quarto arrumando mais uma de suas compras

- amor! – chamei – quer ir caminhar comigo?

- não, não! – ela estava com o rosto dentro do armário – pode ir! Tenho que terminar isso aqui!

- ok!

Peguei meus tênis, e sai com o cachorro, com os fones no ouvido resolvi caminhar no calçadão

Já estava voltando pra casa, quando passei em frente a um bar, que televisionava o jogo dos yankees

Fiquei assistindo, junto com Thor! Era incrível como aquele cachorro imenso – maior que Alice, e parecido com Emmett – gostava de baseball

Já estava anoitecendo quando eu voltei pra casa – assim que coloquei a chave na porta, escuto uma batidinha de pé irritante

A casa estava toda escura – estranhei, Alice só poderia estar na casa de algum irmão – do nada a luz do abajur acende, mostrando uma Alice que parecia estar furiosa.

Levei um susto – não por que minha mulher é feia, muito pelo contrário, ela é linda -, colocando a mão direto no peito pra me acalmar

- ALICE! – gritei – ta maluca! Me assustou!

- então você anda se assustando fácil, Jasper Hale?

- mas o que?

- você seqüestrou meu cachorro! – ela me encarou furiosa

- Alice, o Thor é nosso!

- eu não te avisei que ia sair, mulher!

- VOCÊ ia sair! Não o Thor!

- não fala comigo!

Ela tirou a coleira da minha mão e foi em direção a cozinha falando com o cachorro!

Fui atrás dela – odiava brigar com a minha fadinha

- você está chateada por que a gente demorou? – perguntei enchendo o copo de água – a gente parou pra ver o jogo dos Yankees

Ela que estava abaixada enchendo a tigela do Thor, levantou

- eu não pedi pra você não falar comigo!

Bufei e fui pra sala, essa mulher cada dia me enlouquece mais, em todos os sentidos é claro

Liguei a Tv, passava um seriado qualquer que me fez distrair por um tempo, já que eu estava com preguiça de tomar banho

De repente um peso a mais no sofá – ao meu lado – fez com que eu saísse da distração

Alice quicava ao meu lado sorrindo

- E ai os Yankees ganharam?

Olhei pra ela sério! O que acontecia com essa mulher?! Olhei pra frente e vi o calendário na mesinha de centro!

É claro! Só podia ser isso pra ela estar tão bipolar!

**Casa do Emmett e da Rosalie**

Emmett POV

Estava sentado na sala de estar, procurando alguma coisa decente na televisão, enquanto Rosalie tomava banho.

Na semana anterior, tinha descoberto uma coisa que revolucionaria o azar de todo homem, enquanto suas mulheres estavam " naqueles dias".

Minha ursinha tinha deixado em cima da cama um cartãozinho bonitinho, todo pintadinho! Achei aquilo tão legal! Que resolvi terminar de pintá-lo.

Só que quando ia começar a me divertir, li o que estava escrito em cima " marque o seu ciclo menstrual.

Eu tinha o achado! O cartãozinho mágico, o papelzinho que me diria quando não deveria mecher com a Rose!

Fiz uma cópia dele e marquei de vermelho os "dias de risco" – e pendurei em um lugar onde não iria esquecê-lo – na porta da geladeira

Rose saiu do banho, com a toalha na cabeça, vestida com um short curto e soutien vermelho

- Rosalie Cullen você está tentando me provocar? – perguntei

ela estava realmente linda, não...minto! ela era linda

- que isso Dr. Cullen? Nunca faria isso com o senhor! – ela disse sorrindo

Um dia essa mulher me matava

Ela voltou da cozinha com a toalha na mão secando os cabelos

- Emmett! – disse sorrindo – por que tem uma cópia da minha tabelinha na geladeira?

- ah! – coloquei a mão na cabeça, já era, ela iria me matar – eu preciso saber quando você está com T.P.M. – soltei a bomba e me cobri com a almofada

Ela começou a rir descontrolada

- Emmett! Que bobeira amor! Só você pra fazer uma coisa dessas

Olhei pra cima assustado! Rosalie, não descontando a raiva em mim, nossa! Que dia feliz!

Sorri enquanto ela ia em direção ao quarto

Continuei em busca de algum canal, enquanto ela passava de volta pra cozinha colocando uma camiseta

- EMMETT! – ela gritou da cozinha

Corri até lá pra ver o que tinha acontecido.

Rosalie estava com uma expressão furiosa quando me viu, deu muuuuito medo!

- EU NÃO JÁ DISSE PRA TIRAR A DROGA DA TABELINHA DA GELADEIRA?

Ela disse?!

- não!

- ENTÃO JOGA LOGO FORA!

Ela saiu da cozinha batendo o pé!

Corri e tirei a droga da tabelinha da geladeira, colocando-a no bolso.

Voltei para a sala, e continuei na busca de algo decente na televisão

Rosalie voltou, para a cozinha! – essa mulher não parava – sorrindo! E logo depois veio na sala

- Emm!

- sim! – já estava tremendo ela iria gritar de novo

- por que você tirou a tabelinha da geladeira?

Eu fiquei com a boca aberta, um dia eu ainda irei entender essas mulheres!

* * *

_Gente não poderei responder as reviews, por qe to morrendo de sono! Mas peço qe_**" cliquem no botãozinho verde graciinha ai em baixo só pra titia aqui ter inspiração rápido"**

xoxo


	4. AVISO

**AVISO**

Gente! Eu sei que deveria estar postando a fic, mas aconteceram uns problemas que eu não poderei adiar

Quando comecei a escrever essa fic, eu achei que não teria bloqueio, afinal eu tinha a idéia base de cada capitulo, mas eu estava errada. E toda vez que começo a escrever não consigo [:/]

Também não é só o bloqueio e sim o tempo! Quem está no segundo ano, sabe que o primeiro ENEM do ano que vem é em março – então eu estou estudando muito MESMO! E não to com tempo pra nada!

Eu to um pouquinho emo, e sem dons pra comédia, então quando essa fase passar eu volto

Sobre amor de verão: só vou postar quando tiver reviews suficientes! Falta um capitulo e o epílogo.

Sobre para sempre e sempre: o capitulo está na metade

Eu to com uma fic nova! Que vou postar em breve, espero de coração que vocês a acompanhem e que não fiquem chateadas comigo por dar um tempinho nessa aqui, mas eu volto hein! Então não a tirem dos seus alertas

Beijos amorinhas!


End file.
